


Tsubaki and Severa Supports: Fates

by SgtLeppard



Series: Perfect Siblings [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, Half-Ylissean Tsubaki, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Reminiscing, Script Format, having fun, loosen the fuck up stevebaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: A support conversation chain for half-siblings Tsubaki and Luna/Severa.





	1. C-Support

**Author's Note:**

> I was set on finishing Touch of Grey, but my brain decided otherwise. So now here are Fates SS supports for Tsubaki and Luna/Severa
> 
> Once again, clicky [here](http://tsubaki-x-takumi.tumblr.com/bio-1) for more information on this AU
> 
> EDIT: Support music cues have been added!

_[Music: Are You Listening?]_

**Luna:** There you are.

 **Tsubaki:** Oh, Luna! I didn't realise you were looking for me.

 **Luna:** Well, duh. There's a festival going on and we should go. Come on!

 **Tsubaki:** Whoa there, Luna. We have duties to attend to, not to mention we're at war. I'm afraid we haven't the time to attend the festival.

 **Luna:** Well, don't you sound like a hypocrite.

 **Tsubaki:** Pardon?

 **Luna:** I believe it was you who wanted to spend as much time with me as possible before war's end.

 **Tsubaki:** That was years ago. We can't-- -sighs- No, you're right, I apologise. It does sound quite hypocritical of me to say that. I'm just worried about being caught shirking our duties just to go to a festival.

 **Luna:** Don't worry about that. Your little perfectionist shtick makes you look like you don't know how to loosen up. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.

 **Tsubaki:** Alright, alright. If we get caught--

 **Luna:** We won't, trust me. Now come on, let's go!

 **Tsubaki:** Well then, let's race!

_[Tsubaki leaves]_

**Luna:** Really!? Oh well, he doesn't need to know that Lady Camilla and Lady Sakura gave us the day off. Now to go have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun by order of Dr Luna


	2. B-Support

_[Music: Light on a Window]_

**Tsubaki:** I don't think I've had that much fun in a while.

 **Luna:** Good. Now people won't think you constantly have a stick up your ass.

 **Tsubaki:** Do I really come off that way?

 **Luna:** You can be so dense sometimes, Tsubaki. Of course you do! It rubs the soldiers the wrong way. I'm surprised you weren't like this back home.

 **Tsubaki:** Now that I think about it, I'm surprised myself. But then again, no one back home knew of the harsh training I went through. I could actually be myself there. Here, on the other hand... It's not quite the same story.

 **Luna:** Jeez, I knew you hated your childhood, but this takes it to a whole other level.

 **Tsubaki:** I guess falling into my perfectionist ways is sort of second nature when around certain company.

 **Luna:** I'll say. It was really jarring to see you acting that way. I had half a mind to slap you or dump a bucket of ice water on your head.

 **Tsubaki:** Thank you for not doing that, by the way.

 **Luna:** I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, though, given our history. But seriously, Tsubaki. Try to loosen up every once in a while. I'd like for everyone in the army to see you as the Tsubaki I know and love, not invincible superhuman Tsubaki. Remember what Lazward's father told him?

 **Tsubaki:** That I do remember.

 **Luna:** Yeah, take his advice. I know you have a reputation, but take it easy a bit, okay?

 **Tsubaki:** I will, don't worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsubaki does kinda come off as having a stick up his ass, doesn't he? Also the bit about Lazward's father is in reference to Inigo's A-support conversation with his father


	3. A-Support

_[Music: Reminiscence]_

**Tsubaki:** Luna?

 **Luna:** WAH!?

 **Tsubaki:** It's just me. What are you doing up this late?

 **Luna:** I could ask you the same thing.

 **Tsubaki:** I was out on patrol. I just got back. You?

 **Luna:** Avatar needed some help with inventory, so I volunteered.

 **Tsubaki:** Yikes.

 **Luna:** Yeah. I was about to go to bed when you called.

 **Tsubaki:** Well, don't let me stop you. You need your rest after all, Luna. ...Heh.

 **Luna:** What?

 **Tsubaki:** "Luna". Everyone's been calling you that for so long, I feel like I'm the only one not used to it.

 **Luna:** I know how you feel. Changing my name was pretty weird. Not to mention people think I'm an only child. It hurts. It really does. Has that ever happened to you?

 **Tsubaki:** What, people thinking I'm an only child?

 **Luna:** Yeah.

 **Tsubaki:** To a degree. Usually when I mention anything involving my sister, they immediately think of my stepsister. It'd be nice to tell people. I'm actually quite sick and tired of everyone thinking we're not related.

 **Luna:** So... we're gonna tell everyone?

 **Tsubaki:** If you want.

 **Luna:** When?

 **Tsubaki:** When you feel ready.

 **Luna:** That works for me.

 **Tsubaki:** Good.

 **Luna:** ...Nii-san?

 **Tsubaki:** Yes?

 **Luna:** Remember how adamant you were about not leaving me behind in Ylisse?

 **Tsubaki:** Of course I do.

 **Luna:** Well, I realised I never thanked you. You stayed with us through thick and thin. Every time there was a chance for you to leave and head home, you didn't budge. And it was all because of me. Because you wanted me to be safe.

 **Tsubaki:** Our parents were gone. The last thing I wanted was to lose you too.

 **Luna:** I know.

 **Tsubaki:** Why is this coming up now of all times?

 **Luna:** The festival.

 **Tsubaki:** What about it?

 **Luna:** You wanted to spend as much time as possible with me back in Ylisse before you had to return to Hoshido. Taking you to the festival was my way of thanking you for keeping your promise.

 **Tsubaki:** That I wouldn't ever abandon you.

 **Luna:** Mmhm.

 **Tsubaki:** And that's a promise I intend to continue keeping, no matter what. We'll get through this war together just like we did last time, and we'll go home together.

 **Luna:** You're pretty big on promises, aren't you, Tsubaki?

 **Tsubaki:** Severa, I've never made a promise I didn't keep. What makes you think I'm going to start now?

 **Luna:** Heheh, good point. -yawns-

 **Tsubaki:** It is pretty late. You should be going to bed, Imouto.

 **Luna:** So should you, you dummy.

 **Tsubaki:** I know, I know.

 **Luna:** Good night, Tsubaki.

 **Tsubaki:** Good night, Severa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! I'm such a sucker for this AU I swear :'D Also stepsister? All explained in the link on the front!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
